


Dear Hearts and Gentle People: Bonded (NSFW)

by Esuerc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Knotting, Marking, Masturbation, Mating, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Roughness, Soul Bond, Spitroasting, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, cumflation, the boys love their kitten so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esuerc/pseuds/Esuerc
Summary: The Horror Bros have taken care of you for a while now, and you've made them happier than they've been in so long.They're going to show you just how you make them feel.





	Dear Hearts and Gentle People: Bonded (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place after the events of Chapter 11 of Dear Hearts and Gentle People, but at no particular time after that.
> 
> I do recommend reading the main story first to understand how Kitten/Reader came to be with the Horror Bros, but if not, I've tried to write this as standalone as possible!
> 
> MAIN FIC: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DearHeartsandGentlePeople

Soul Bonding

 

\--

 

On the living room floor, you and Papyrus had set up a bundle of blankets, marathoning Mettaton reruns most of the day. Apparently, this version of Mettaton was different than the one your skeleton friend knew, but he didn't elaborate.

That left you a little confused, but you accepted it.

You leaned back into Papyrus’ chest as you both watched the television--a cooking segment was on, the robot on the television donning a comically large and floppy chef's hat.

It was no doubt Papyrus had seen that episode too many times, as he hardly paid attention. Instead, he simply enjoyed coiling his arms around you, pulling you as far as he could into his lap without hurting you.

You simply let him, his hold comforting.

Behind you both, Sans appeared to be asleep, his arm thrown over his eyes in an attempt to keep the light of the sun away from him. His visible socket was shut, but his fingers twitched whenever his brother said something or pointed out a particular move of Mettaton.

You also tried to ignore the way one of Papyrus' hands wandered across your thigh, and down between your legs. He was attempting to be inconspicuous, his wrist just barely rubbing at the juncture of your legs, but that didn't stop you from responding.

You pretended for a few more minutes not to notice, up until you felt the curve of his collar bone against your shoulder. If you'd simply wanted to watch Mettaton, you would have shook your head--and that would be the end of it.

Instead, silently, you let your knees slip farther apart. Papyrus took advantage, realising you were allowing him to continue, and stroked his fingers slowly down the line of your panties. Already, there was a certain wetness there, your body responding to the simplest of touches.

His face sat against the side of yours, looking over the curve of your shoulder to watch his fingers slip into your underwear. They brushed along your folds, your quickened breaths short and quiet as he began to prod at your entrance.

The other arm that held you slowly snaked its way up your shirt, and slid under your bra until it fiddled your breast. You fell further back into him, not at all put out by the turn of events.

The television was forgotten as Papyrus' fingers slipped inside you.

His arm was hard under your hand as you tried to find purchase, his fingers pumping in and out slowly, three pressed up inside you as his teeth scraped against your ear.

Suddenly too hot, your hands clutched at your shirt and lifted it up over your head, bearing your chest to the cool air of the room. There, you could see Papyrus' long fingers fiddling with your nipple under the cup of your bra, his hand between your legs moving somewhat faster.

Taking a moment to unclasp your bra, you simply threw it to the side and sat back against his chest, your body now fully in view as his hand fucked you in earnest.

Unbeknownst to the both of you, Sans watched from his seat, staring over Papyrus shoulder to view the slope of your tits, the way his brother's fingers played at your pussy.

Already, he could feel his magic gathering in his pants. He knew Papyrus was anxious to let loose, too.

It was part of the plan.

The butt of his palm rubbing against your clit as his fingers moved inside you, your walls tightened. Stifling a moan for fear of Sans hearing, Papyrus simply let you ride out your high, his hand moving from your breast down to your legs as his fingers continued to pump.

The swell of his magic could be felt against the base of your spine, formed and straining against his pants as he all but moved your hips against him.

It would have continued like that if it weren't for the loud cough exiting Sans' throat, the two of you whipping around to look at the other monster on the couch.

"havin' fun without me, bro?" Sans asked lazily, his arms behind his head, an obvious bulge pressing in his pants. Your expression flattened as you locked eyes with him, his Cheshire smile wide and sockets creased with mirth. "don't let me stop ya."

Papyrus took a second to glance back at you, making sure it was alright to keep going. Already, your orgasm had calmed, and you'd already been with the both of them numerous times. What was one more?

Sans watching didn't exactly bother you. Most of the time, he did it without telling either you or Papyrus--you were very much aware of him hiding in his brother's closet to watch the two of you when personal time came around. He wasn't as quiet as he thought.

Turning around to face Papyrus, you placed a gentle kiss against his jagged teeth, careful not to press to hard lest you cut yourself. He couldn't forgive himself when he did it by accident, as it tended to ruin the mood.

But he reciprocated nonetheless, as the ridge of his nose nuzzled your cheek, your hands wandering down to undo his pants. A sigh of relief escaped him when his cock bounced free, your small hands wrapped around its length in an instant.

Papyrus leaned back against the couch as you took long strokes against the tentacle-like member, your fingers running from the head down to the base slowly. Turned on his side, Sans simply watched you get his brother off, his one working pupil dilated with excitement.

It didn't stop his hand from wandering down to his own cock and stroking it inside his shorts.

Sucking in a breath, Papyrus widened his legs as you bent low and took his head in your mouth, letting a few inches slip across your tongue as your hands continued with the rest.

Papyrus held himself back. He knew Sans wanted to do something special that night, wanted to show you just how much you meant to the two of them. He wouldn't cum just yet--he wanted to save it for the end, when both he and his brother could have you at once, when…

Grabbing your chin, Papyrus pulled you from his cock with a deep huff, his other hand curled into the blanket laid under the two of you.

Sans sat up and rolled off the couch, shucking his coat somewhere in the room as he came up behind you, "why don't you show Kitten the thing we talked about?"

Papyrus blinked his beady eyes once as you stared at him, Sans' large, bony hands resting against your shoulders.

With a nod and a deep blush on his cheekbones, Papyrus removed the rest of his pants and sweater and looked down. He concentrated his magic, renewed from living on the surface for the most part, and where one cock was, were now two.

You were slightly taken aback, not afraid, but curious. Sans' snickered in your ear as his brother's blush only increased, his two cocks bobbing in earnest at the look on your face.

"go on, Kitten. why not let Paps show you something new?" It wasn't necessarily new, having two ecto-dicks at once, but typically it was from the two brothers together. Now that it was just Papyrus, both his lengths nearly as long as your forearm, you felt a little trepidation.

You knew he wouldn't hurt you.

Scooting forward, you let Papyrus pull you into his lap again, the lowermost dick sliding across your wet folds as the other sat against your tummy. He moved you up until the top one slipped down, the lower one now free to slide alongside it.

You sat up and angled the head of the lower one at your entrance, already knowing fully well not all of it would fit. But that didn't stop you from moving down slowly, the head popping inside your cunt as Papyrus held tight to your hips.

You took as much as you could before you sat still, your pussy clenched around him as the other cock angled up to rest against your clit. The ridges on its underside already tickled at your folds, and as you started to move up, you felt every one flick at that sensitive nub.

Soon, you were moving along the one cock inside you, enjoying the way the other simply stroked at your clit. Sans simply watched from behind you, already pulling off his own pants as you bounced up and down.

Papyrus gave pause and held you still after about a minute, before he pulled you up until you just barely had him inside. From there, the head of his other cock pressed at your hole, and slowly, he lowered you down.

You did your best to relax--it hadn't been your first time taking two in your pussy, but it didn't mean you weren't unprepared every time.

Inch by inch, he moved you up and down by your hips until finally you were in a rhythm, the two cock in your cunt filling you wonderfully. You leaned forward, laid against his chest, and let him grab hold of your ass.

Then, with the extra leverage, he pushed into your harder, your walls stretched as you clung to Papyrus' ribs. Sans watched the way your lips curved around his brother, the way you took two monster cock inside your pussy.

Papyrus strained to keep himself together, with the way you felt around him to how your tits rubbed against his sensitive ribs. He simply focused on the noises you made, the short breaths that escaped you with every thrust.

Quickly, you felt yourself coming close, your pussy trembling as he sent you over the edge. You cried about as Papyrus thrust a few more times, your core on fire as he held you still at the end.

When he pulled out, you fell against his chest and let your legs relax, a cock resting against the slope of your ass. You were surprised, as you thought through your heat, that Papyrus hadn't cum. Normally, something like that was enough to get him going.

But from the look on his face, the way his skull was flushed, you could tell he was denying himself.

Turning around, you could see Sans lazily stroking himself, your legs parted to show your soaked pussy. That only made him chuckle, even as you moved up to place one of Papyrus' cocks against your ass.

If Sans wanted to sit and watch, then you were going to let him.

Papyrus groaned as your let the head of one of his cocks just barely slip into your ass, the other prodding at your cunt.

You let your own wetness slip down, coating him until he began to move into you with ease.

Sans watched as Papyrus slid into you, both your ass and cunt full from the two ecto-cocks he'd conjured. You took a deep breath as you settled on his pelvis, your walls tight on the tentacle-like dicks that sat inside you.

In front of you, Sans grabbed the backs of your legs and held them up for Papyrus to hold, opening you up so he could watch as you were slowly lifted.

Papyrus thrust forward, back deep inside you, your tits bouncing from his forceful push. He started slowly, in and out, letting you acclimate to having yourself filled both ways, before he pushed in earnest. It was easier to take both of his cocks at once this way, your ass full as his cock in your pussy bottomed out.

Sans stroked himself as he viewed you riding his brother, enjoying as he saw your cunt and ass stretch to accommodate the glowing orange dicks inside them. Papyrus, meanwhile, breathed heavy in your ear as he fucked you, looking over your shoulder to watch your breasts bounce with each push, seeing his brother get himself off at the sight.

No matter how many times you'd been with Sans or Papyrus, they always managed to fill you out, stretch you in ways they hadn't before. Even now, as you watched the smaller of the two get himself off, you knew it was only a matter of time.

Every bump and ridge of Papyrus’ tentacle-like cocks rubbed your insides wonderfully, hitting that bundle of nerves so sweetly.

You didn't last long, and with a squeal you came hard around Papyrus, who only continued to slide into you, holding your legs tight. You panted hard through your orgasm, your walls tightening around the two cocks inside you, looking through half-lidded eyes to Sans’ own member glowing brightly not far from the apex of your legs.

Sans moved forward across the floor and held at your thighs, his eyes trained on your cunt as your slick folds took his brother's length.

He took that moment to lean down and run his tongue along one of your nipples, biting down somewhat until you nearly cried out. Combined with your orgasm, the way his tongue ran along your tit and up to your throat had you panting heavily.

Positioning himself, Sans glanced at your flushed face before he pressed the head of his own cock at your pussy.

He slid it along your folds, from your entrance up to your clit, getting it slick before he tipped the head against Papyrus’ dick. Sucking in a deep breath, the first inch pushed alongside his brother's, your entrance stretching to accommodate.

You winced, feeling Papyrus slow down, Sans pushing himself in slowly making your already tight walls scream. Your legs shook--it was almost too much. You weren't used to having that much in you at once yet.

One of Papyrus’ hands slipped from behind your knee to lay at your hips, his hand replaced by Sans’, as his own began to glow a light green. You could feel yourself relax, a comfortable warmth settling in your core as Sans pushed further into you, inch by inch.

Fully inside, there wasn't pain at the feeling of two cocks in your cunt, no. Instead, whatever magic Papyrus had used made you feel a heat you'd never felt before. You felt more full than ever, your pussy quaking somewhat as Sans began to pull out. Papyrus slid out slightly slower, waiting for his brother to thrust back in before he did as well.

Before long, they were fucking you in time, your holes filled with three cocks as you let them hold onto you tightly. The feeling was amazing. You trembled around them, trying to hold back a loud moan from escaping your throat.

It was no use.

Not lasting long against them, you came hard. This time, you clutched at Sans’ ribs, his face nestled in the space between your neck and shoulder, your heart beating madly in your chest. You could feel him grin against your skin as he paused for a second, before slamming into you once. Then repeating the process.

Papyrus moved his hand back behind your knee as Sans’ own wandered to your waist, fingers slowly tickling up your sides to your breasts. He pulled away from your neck to watch as your tits bounced as they fucked you, taking hold of them in each of his hands for a moment.

You bit your lip as he twisted at one of your nipples, your skin sensitive, tender to the touch. You were still trying to come down, your walls still spasming around them as your hands tried to find purchase on Sans’ collarbone.

“BROTHER, MAY I?” Papyrus asked, his thrusting becoming more gentle as Sans nodded.

Hands switched places, Sans now holding your legs as Papyrus fondled you, his long phalanges tickling at your pert flesh. He'd always enjoyed the feeling of your skin, the way your soft folds moved against him, the way you felt in his hands.

And now, fondling your tits as he watched his brother slip in and out of you, he couldn't help but moan quietly.

And you were so accommodating, agreeing to have both him and his brother mate… er, love you at the same time, even when you didn't fully understand the implications.

But Sans had promised tonight would be the night, when he'd show you your soul again, show you just how good you could feel. Papyrus wanted nothing more than for you to feel just as good as he did. And if it meant he and his brother could finally seal something so special, so intimate with you--it would be worth it.

You came again, your legs twitching as they held both their cocks in place, enjoying the feeling of you tightening around them. You were surprised, even through your almost drunken haze, that neither of them had cum inside you yet. Usually, they could go for several rounds, and for the most part did.

Why were they holding back?

Breathing a sigh of relief as Sans pulled out for a moment, he let your legs fall gently to the floor. Papyrus, while still inside both your holes, pet you wherever he could, his hands roving from your tits down to your swollen clit. He ran his fingers over the nub a few times, feeling you quake a bit before he, too, pulled out.

You felt so empty, your chest heaving as you relaxed for a moment, Papyrus face nestled at the side of your head, his arms wrapped around your shoulders. Against the small of your back, you could feel his cocks twitch, wet against your skin. You'd been surprised when he conjured two at once, but the explanation of “magic” pretty much answered any questions you may have had.

You wondered if Sans was able to make that many, too. Could all monsters do that?

Not able to think further on it, Papyrus pushed you forward gently until you nearly laid on the ground. Your ass in the air and your tits tickling the carpet, you felt more exposed in front of him. He aligned one of his dicks at your ass before slipping in. You moaned softly, enjoying the gentle way he pushed into you before you felt the head of his other dick press at your ass as well.

You took a deep breath as he grabbed hold of your hips and slowly pushed both his cocks into your ass, one of his hands resting at the small of your back to deliver the same green magic he'd used before.

The head popped just past your initial ring, sliding in tandem slowly. It was agonizing how slow he was going, just bit by bit, pulling out every inch or so only to push back in.

He stretched you to your limits as he bottomed out, both his hands now clutching at the soft flesh of your hips. He remained still to let you acclimate, your hands curled against the floor.

Sans jerked himself as his brother moved slowly, and watched as your tits bounced with each thrust. Soon, the pace quickened, and you found yourself trying to hold onto the blanket to keep yourself from being pushed forward. You listened to the sounds of his pelvis slapping against your ass, the noise as both his cocks slid inside you.

You rocked forward a bit at a particularly hard thrust, trying your best to remain on your elbows.

You didn't notice Sans slide closer until he took hold of your chin and angled your face up. He pulled you up onto your hands until his cock sat in front of your face, Papyrus’ thrusts sending you toward it.

It pressed against your lips, and with a sigh, you opened your mouth and let Sans slip inside.

His hand found its way to the back of your head as he slid across your tongue and into your throat, hearing you gag somewhat at his size. “there's a good Kitten.” He purred as his fingers stroked at your head, his good eye moving from you to Papyrus, and back again.

Papyrus plunged deep inside you as his fingers roved down your front and between your legs, tickling at your clit until you came around him. You moaned around Sans’ cock as he thrust harder into your mouth, enjoying the way you hummed around him.

He wouldn't cum. Not yet.

He wanted to do it inside you. All of it. Him and his brother.

He wanted you so full there was no way his or Papyrus’ magic would ever disappear. He wanted the others to know who you belonged to.

And your soul. Stars, he wanted to bond your soul to theirs that night. Wanted you bound to them in body and spirit. He stared down at you, your lips curved around him as he fucked your mouth. Your cheeks were flushed, eyes watering somewhat at his size.

Papyrus was the first to pull out and he let you rest on your bottom as Sans gave a few more thrusts in your mouth. He came out with a pop, a thin line of saliva connecting your tongue to the tip of his cock as you took several deep breaths.

Sans couldn't look away.

He gazed at your chest as it heaved, and he couldn't resist. He moved forward as you still sat, and took hold of your shoulders. Standing, he pushed himself between your tits, his hands tight on your shoulders. He'd watched his brother do the same before, and wanted to try it for himself, pleased with the way your skin felt under him.

Papyrus came up behind you and held you against his chest, his hands pressing your breasts around Sans. You groaned as his fingers pinching your skin and the way his brother fucked your tits, your hands finding their way under you to give Papyrus’ dick a few strokes.

He jumped at your sudden touch, but didn't relent his hold on you. Instead, his hips moved in time with Sans’ as he prodded against you.

Sans moved faster, the head of his cock nudging your chin as he thrust upwards, one of his hands moving to the back of your head.

If he wasn't careful, he would cum right then and there. But that couldn't be in the cards.

With one last thrust, he slid his cock from between your tits. Papyrus still fondled you as he continued to push into your hands, his cock moving between the cheeks of your ass.

“ARE YOU DOING OKAY, KITTEN?” He asked into your ear, as close to a whisper as he could muster. It was sweet that he considered how you felt, worried if they were overdoing it.

You nodded your head as his cock pulled away from your hands, his teeth pressed against your jaw in a mock-kiss.

You felt him smile as he pulled you back into his lap, your legs spread as his hands wandered down your sides to your thighs. Sans kneeled down as Papyrus slowly petted at your folds with his long phalanges, the tips of his fingers dipping inside you every so often.

Sans only watched at first, enjoying the way you reacted. But his hands joined next, his thumb focusing on your clit as his brother moved his fingers fully inside you. First one, two, three, even daring to push four into your pussy.

Sans kept you pinned against Papyrus’ hips with one hand as he continued to massage your clit, running his tongue along one of your breasts. He held your nipple between his teeth, slightly tighter than what was comfortable, but he didn't relent.

Your whole body trembled violently as you came, you walls spasming around Papyrus’ fingers as Sans continued to slide his thumb against your clit. He did, however, gently lick you instead of bite, his ecto-tongue running from one tit to the other.

Wrapping his arms around you, Sans pulled you from Papyrus and pressed you against his chest in almost a hug.

What surprised you most was the way he held you for a moment before moving, his face buried in your shoulder. During that, he seemed so gentle, his arms wrapped tightly around you.

It wasn't until he rolled the two of you over until you lay on your back, that he pinned you under him.

He grinned down at you as his dick slid inside you easily and he began to thrust wildly, a complete flip from how he just held you.

You held onto his clavicle as he fucked you into the floor, giving Papyrus the view of his brother's cock slipping inside you.

“we're gonna fill you so good, kitten. you'll see.” He whispered breathily into your ear, his thick member curving just right inside you. “make you ours. you'd like that, wouldn't you?”

He nipped at the lobe of your ear as you slowly nodded your assent, “cum for me again. be a good kitten.” His thrusts became more erratic, his hips slapping against your cheeks as you grew close to another orgasm.

Papyrus moved his hand along himself gently as you came undone around Sans, your fingers digging into the blanket as your legs curled around Sans’ pelvis.

He almost came as you held him tightly inside you, your walls pulsing around him.

It took every ounce of determination not to finish then and there. But he rode out your high and pulled out once your legs loosened from around his hips.

He hovered over you to catch himself, his cock twitching as he was so close to letting himself go.

Almost there.

They were almost where he wanted.

“you ready, bro?” Sans questioned breathily as he pulled you into a sitting position. Your legs were sore from where you sat, the lips of your pussy swollen and drenched.

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically and stood, sitting himself down on the couch. Sans took you by the arms and brought you up onto the couch, depositing you in Papyrus’ lap gently.

Papyrus dispelled one of his cocks, leaving the largest one behind. The tentacle-like appendage pressed against your ass as he entered you again, Sans not far behind as he sat on the large couch in front of you, between your legs.

He pushed himself to the hilt into your cunt, the both of them filling you easily, but neither of them moving further. Instead, Sans placed a hand at the center of your chest, his one working eye trained on your center.

“might feel a little pinch.” He warned.

His fingers made a clenching motion, and you suddenly felt a pull from your sternum, watching as a bright, cartoonish heart floated from inside you.

You'd only ever seen your soul once before, when Papyrus showed you were you'd been hurt, when they initially found you in the woods. But you were fascinated, nonetheless, by the vibrancy of its color, the way it lit up the contours of Sans’ skull.

Papyrus gasped from behind you, his chin rested on the top of your head. “KITTEN, YOUR SOUL IS BEAUTIFUL.” He admitted, even though he'd seen it more than you had yourself.

He reached out and gently traced the curve of it, sending a bolt of heat straight to your chest. The feeling was multiplied tenfold, his phalanges simply petting the heart lovingly.

You knew now why he'd responded the way he had when you'd done the same, your own naivety making him feel what you felt now.

You took a deep breath as Papyrus pulled his hand away, resting it lightly on your shoulder. His touch felt as though he'd ran his hands along the entirety of your body, your skin on fire.

Sans sat still, the heart floating gently in front of his face. Shifting forward somewhat, his mouth opened, his tongue sliding along the glass-like surface of your soul.

You couldn't help but moan at that, held still in Papyrus’ firm grasp as Sans took your soul  against his mouth.

He grasped at your hips as you shivered around their cocks still inside you, the tongue lapping at your soul making bolts of pleasure shoot through your body.

You had no idea what they were doing to you. All you knew was that it was one of the best feelings you'd had in a long time. It was almost as if he was touching you everywhere, inside and out, all at the same time.

“KITTEN, WE WOULD,” Papyrus paused, focused on taking your soul in his hands daintily.

His fingers tickled at the soft flowing heart, his cheek pressed up against yours, “WE WOULD LIKE TO SHARE SOMETHING SPECIAL WITH YOU.”

Had he worded that right? How was he supposed to explain the intricacies of soul bonding to a human? And would it even be like a monster bond to begin with? He didn't know.

All he knew was that his own soul was crying out to touch yours.

With a deep breath, Papyrus placed his hand on his own chest and made a pulling motion. A small, upside-down, white heart spun out into the open and hovered near yours. But it drifted away each time yours had gotten too close, almost coy. Playful.

You recognised it as his soul, having only seen it the one time. It made up his entire being, and there he was letting it out into the open to float near yours.

Sans watched the two hearts bounce around one another playfully for a few seconds, your face lit up under the bright cadence.

Willing his own soul forward, you saw another heart join the fray, this one cracked and marred much like Papyrus'.

"WE WANTED TO," Papyrus paused, his hands gentle on your hips, "WE…" he sighed. It was hard for him to say the right words.

Luckily for him, Sans stepped in, looking you dead in the eye, "we want to make you ours." He finished bluntly where is brother couldn't, still very aware of his cock inside you.

"WE LOVE YOU, KITTEN. WE SIMPLY WANTED TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH." It was easier for Papyrus to say what he meant now, "WE WANTED TO BOND YOUR SOUL TO OURS. YOU… you don't have to say 'yes'.''

Papyrus was giving you an out, a chance to say "no". But with how the two monster had taken care of you, shown their own love and compassion for you, it was hard to tell yourself you didn't want it.

Your gaze traveled to San, who stared at you intently, the white heart floating in front of his chest spinning lazily. "you say 'yes', and Paps and I won't let anything happen to you again." He leaned forward, his red eye boring into you, "those other monsters," he waited, his eyes half-lidded.

He meant the main house, where the other skeletons lived.

"they won't lay a finger on you." For emphasis, he tapped the slightly dim scar that sat at the center of your soul, where one of the other monster hurt you, sent you into the arms of the two skeletons inside you.

There was a beat of silence where you simply thought, your soul dangerously close to Papyrus' as it flitted this way and that. But soon, you nodded, relenting.

You didn't miss the way Sans sighed at your answer.

At your nod, the two upside-down hearts moved toward yours, and the second they touched yours a bolt of intense heat shot through you. It was underlined with an unknown sensation, pleasure mixed with something else you couldn't quite place.

The three hearts mingled with one another, your whole body hot as it felt as though every inch of your form was being touched.

Sans and Papyrus drew you close between them, forcing themselves as deep as they could go into your waiting holes.

They fucked you hard as your souls slid along one another, you whole body ablaze. Every thrust, every push sent bursts of pleasure through you, and you trembled once as a wave came over you.

Sans continued to push rapidly, his teeth set into your shoulder almost painfully as his hands bruised at your hips. Papyrus, meanwhile, held to your other shoulder with his own teeth, hands just under your ass to keep you bouncing on his cock.

You didn't know what to do, so overtaken with pleasure, that your arms went slack. Too numbed with another orgasm, you breathed heavily, hands weakly holding to the fabric of the couch.

They continued to push into your ass and cunt as far as they could go, fucking in tandem with the beat of your heart in your ears.

Papyrus was the first to swell, his knot beginning to form at the base of his dick. With each push, he slid closer and closer inside until at last it slid into your tight hole.

You whined as he continued, the knot spreading your rear entrance as he was so close to cumming.

Sans wasn't much different, his own length only growing thicker with each thrust, each slip of his soul against yours.

He wanted to fill you up. Make you so full. Wanted to see you stuffed with so much magic, you practically glowed.

The image made him increase his speed, his own knot now fully formed.

Your hands held to his shoulders as he gave a few powerful thrusts, sending the knot into your folds before he continued to fuck you relentlessly. Fuck, he wanted nothing more than to mate you.

Now that your souls had mixed, bonded, he could do just that.

He could fill you with his seed, share the magic of his soul with yours until you would no doubt carry his--he shook his head and focused on fucking you.

Later. You two could talk about it later. Papyrus, too.

Already, he and Paps had knotted. It was only second now before--

Pulling your legs up by your thighs, Papyrus came first, cumming hard into your ass.

He kept your legs wide open as Sans used that as an opportunity to quicken his pace, until finally he held himself in place and shot into you.

You came, too, your cunt quaking as they bit harder into your flesh, each of your holes filling with magic, with hot cum that had no sign of stopping. Moaning loudly at the pressure, you let the wave of heat wash over you, your eyes trained on the three souls slowly drifting about.

A thin, thread-like line floated from your soul to both Sans and Papyrus’, yours bouncing about happily. The boys continued to spill into you, uploading everything they'd built up over the course of your session.

And now that it was coming all at one time, you were worried you wouldn't be able to hold it all. Your walls quaked around them, only spurning them on, even though the pressure inside you was building.

As you came down from the most intense orgasm you felt yet, you let your legs settle on Sans’ hips, his hands instinctively holding to yours almost for dear life. Your walls still spasmed around their cocks, almost milking them for what they had.

It shook your whole body, the intensity of your release.

You had no idea what that was, but it felt like nothing you'd ever done before. And from the way the boys held to you tightly, they might not have felt something like that either.

Rammed up inside you, they both continued to cum hard, their knots tight in your holes. You could feel every spurt, every ounce of hot magic shoot into you as there didn't seem to be an end in sight.

And not a bit of it dripped out of you, knots holding it all inside, letting your belly and ass fill with whatever they had. Papyrus was the first to let go of your shoulder, his tongue tracing the mark and the old scar that sat under it.

Sans came next, albeit more slowly, more content to keep his face against your throat before he, too, licked at your skin.

Papyrus held you around your ribs, your breasts pushed upwards as Sans ran his fingers across one of your pert nipples.

He looked so spent, but relaxed at the same time, even as he continued to unload in you.

Papyrus wasn't much different, his cheek pressed against yours as one of his hands roamed down to sit at the slight swell of your stomach. There was so much inside you, an overabundance of magic being pumped into your body.

You couldn't look down past Sans, but if you could, you would see a dim glow from under your skin, so much magic inside, their cum filling your belly up until it swelled somewhat.

Sans grinned against your chest, his one good eye watching as your soul sat in the air, connected to both his and Papyrus’.

You were bonded to them now. Theirs. And theirs alone.

The thought made Sans shut his eyes, tired, but graciously so.

Soul bonded.

Filled with their magic, knotted as you took every drop they had. You'd absorb it all eventually, but for now he ran his bony hand across your stomach. He savored the way your skin glowed, a swirling mix of orange and red just inside.

There was no way anyone could mistake what you were now.

 

_You were theirs._

 

_And Sans and Papyrus content._

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo, boy, this one took a while to write and edit--there was just so much fucking! @w@
> 
> But thank you for reading!
> 
> FANART:
> 
> https://twitter.com/EsuercNSFW/status/1138860642461507584?s=19
> 
> https://twitter.com/BadJuko/status/1138514351474692096?s=19
> 
> https://twitter.com/BadJuko/status/1138433031696310272?s=19


End file.
